


It Started with a Car

by ElekaNahmen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElekaNahmen/pseuds/ElekaNahmen
Summary: Just a short drabble that came to me about the relationship between Steve and Nahele.





	It Started with a Car

“Steve?” Nahele looked up at the knock on the hospital room door, coming to stand as he saw his mentor.

Steve walked in the door with a huge grin, a bundle of balloons, and a white stuffed rabbit. “Hey, kid, how ya’ doin’?” he asked.

Nahele beamed, squeezing his wife, Kalea’s hand as she lie in the bed next to where he stood. “I’m great, but she did all the work,” he winked, “Come on in. Have a seat.”

Steve entered the room completely and shook Nahele’s hand in congratulations before leaning down to kiss Kalea’s cheek and place the gifts on the side table. She looked tired, but she smiled up at him anyway and murmured, “I’m so glad you could come.” 

Steve scoffed, “As if I would be anywhere else. Danno wanted me to pass along his congratulations and let you know that as soon as he and Grace are back from her cheer competition he expects you all to come over for dinner. ‘Course, he used a lot more words to say it.”

All three chuckled, knowing that what Steve said was true. “So, are you ready to meet him?” Nahele asked.

Steve looked down at the small, orange blanket wrapped bundle in Kalea’s arms. “Of course! I’ve been waiting nine months for this moment right here.”

“Well then,” Nahele stated, gently picking up the bundle and transferring him over to Steve’s arms. Steve’s face reflected awe, looking down at the tiny pink face of the baby he now held, “Let us introduce you to Marquis Kame Huikala.”

Steve looked up quickly and locked eyes with Nahele. “Marquis?”

Nahele nodded and looked down, before speaking quietly, “My whole life changed because of that car, Steve. We thought it would be a fitting tribute… without giving this handsome little dude an ugly name like Steven,” he smirked.

Steve growled and playfully stated, “You’re lucky my hands are full here.” Then he smiled even wider than before, and whispered, “Marquis.”

“Also...” Kalea smirked, nudging her husband.

Nahele took her lead and continued,” We, uh- we were wondering… how would you feel about this guy calling you Tutu?” Steve looked away, clearing his throat, and Nahele immediately stumbled over himself, “It’s okay if not, I mean, Uncle Steve is fine, too. We just thought, since he doesn’t have any family on my side and you’ve been like a father to me that-”

“Hey, Nahele, hold up,” Steve interrupted, “I would be honored to be his grandfather. It’s just...are you sure?”

The couple looked at each other and Nahele nodded, “Without a doubt.”

Steve’s eyes were wet and he cleared his throat again, clearing the tension by asking, “But did you really have to do the whole Kame as a middle name? You know Kamekona’s gonna design all the baby clothes with his face on it and probably like, nursery decorations, and he’ll be trying to sneak shrimp into baby bottles…” they all laughed at that.

“You’re right,” Nahele agreed, “But without the two of you, I wouldn’t be who I am today. Which means I never would’ve had a chance with this beauty, and we wouldn’t have this keiki, so I figure it’s only fair.”

When Marquis started to fuss, Steve handed him back to his mother and decided that was his cue to head out and let them get some rest. He hugged Kalea and Nahele and kissed Marquis on the head. “You two did great. I love you both, and I do expect you to come to dinner soon. Gimme a call if you need anything- help bringing things home, food or diapers brought by, anything, okay?”

They agreed and he waved goodbye and walked out the door. Once he left the hospital, he unlocked his truck, got behind the wheel, and sat there for a minute, grinning like an idiot as he whispered, “Tutu,” to himself before he started the engine and headed for home.


End file.
